


First comes marriage

by CrackFluff



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Chairman Election Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fake Marriage, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Parental Leorio Paladiknight, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackFluff/pseuds/CrackFluff
Summary: “I might as well be his father!”“Do you want to be?” Ging asked a shine in his eyes as he did so.OrThe one where Leorio and Ging get married so Gon can have at least one good father. And hopefully, some of Leorio's good parentship rubs off on Ging.
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Ging heard that the man in the suit wanted to ask him a question his interest piqued. As always he managed to not show it, hiding it behind a scowl instead. Trying to remember if the man at the lectern was a familiar face. Only to come up blank. His name wasn't familiar either. But he wasn't left to wonder for long. 

"Why haven't you gone to visit Gon?" 

That question immediately answered his own question and his interest in the man was lost. But only for a moment. Despite how calm he tried to appear it was obvious to anyone looking at him that he was holding back rage. 

"You must know about his current condition!"

Holding back his rage rather poorly that is.

"Okay, let's hear the answer," Pyon said as she gestured at him. 

"First, what is your relationship to Gon?" While he could predict the answer, it wouldn't do to assume things. You don't have to be a hunter to know that. 

"We're buddies." Was the quick reply he got. The reply he expected. The reply everyone in the room pretty much expected. 

"Oh... I appreciate it. I hope you'll stay friends with him. That's all." Not even a second after he put the microphone down the man or Leorio spoke up again. This time dropping any semblance of composure. 

"Answer my question! Or just go visit him! Go visit Gon!" 

"I've heard he has a number of friends like you. That should suffice." And while he said that, he knew that Leorio wouldn't accept this answer. He was quickly proven right yet again. 

"Don't give me that bullshit! Do you have any idea how much Gon wants to see you? If you talk to him, he might recover!" Anger was brimming in each of his words. 

"Did he say that he wanted me to visit?"

The look on Leorio's face was enough to let everyone know that this was the wrong answer. He could tell that the man was raging inside. Despite the hatred that was being glared his way he took this moment of silence to admire the man behind the lectern. There was something about this rage he couldn't help but admire. 

Especially since it was being directed at him by such a pretty face. Which wasn't something that would go through most people's minds during situations like this. He was after all being yelled at by a friend of his son. But that didn't stop him from thinking it. 

Perhaps that's why the stranger piqued his interest before. Not because of his question but just because of pure unadulterated attraction. He wasn't left to wonder about that for long, however. As a shout forced his eyes to look at Leorio's furious expression. 

"You damned bastard!" While the audience was surprised by Leorio breaking the lectern Ging saw it coming from a mile away. What he didn't expect however was the move that followed. And while it was impressive in a way, it was still slow enough for him to easily dodge. But he found himself just looking at the fist that was coming closer and closer. 

Until it inevitably reached his jaw and send him flying out of his chair. It was a good punch he had to admit that. But he was still conscious to listen to what followed. 

"You can go to hell!" 

The crowd went wild as did Pyon. Announcing that viewers can find footage of today's entire meeting on the hunter site, and asking the audience to tell everybody who wasn't present to absolutely watch it.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Until he noticed that Pariston could see it. Which immediately wiped the shadow of a smile off of his face. It just wasn't fast enough. Because despite him being flat on his back he knew the rat had seen it long enough for it to pique his interest. 

Hopefully, Pariston wouldn't figure out why he was smiling. But that was wishful thinking as not even half an hour after the meeting Pariston pretty much forced a couple of papers into his hand. 

"A bit too young for you. Don't you think?" Pariston said, smiling as always. 

Ging raised an eyebrow before he looked at the papers the blond pushed into his hand. For a moment shocked as he read the page.

_Name: Leorio Paladinight_

_Age: 21_

The furious man who hit him square in the jaw was at least a couple of years older looking than that. But that didn't stop his interest. Now that he thought about it, it was obvious that his son's friend would be on the younger side.

"What makes you think I'm interested in him like that?" Ging asked with a challenging grin. 

Only to be met with a smile as always. One that showed that there was no hiding from this. 

"From the way you allowed him to punch you despite how easily you could've avoided that. And the way you smiled after that fact."

Seeing that Pariston hit it right on the head he decided to not deny it. "Then why give me this?" he asked as he held up the papers. Which as he quickly looked over them, held quite a bit of information about Leorio.

"The legendary Ging Freecss being interested in someone doesn't happen a lot. Perhaps this one can hold your attention long enough and wouldn't that be a treat to see?" 

Before Ging could even think about replying to that a very familiar voice cut him off before he had the chance.

“What are you still doing here?” Leorio’s voice was as angry as it was during the meeting, but this time he wasn’t shouting. Allowing Ging to appreciate the man’s voice more.

“Well, speak of the devil. I’ll leave you two to it,” Pariston said before turning around and leaving. Not that either of the two men left paid any attention to that.

Leorio being too busy glaring at Ging. While in return Ging was staring at the younger man for completely different reasons. Just admiring him now that he was so close. Even from afar it was obvious that the rookie hunter was taller than him but he didn’t expect him to be that much taller.

Despite the fact that he was blatantly checking out the other Leorio didn’t notice it. Mostly because there was still a scowl on Ging’s face from the fact that he now owed Pariston something.

“Isn’t that something I should ask you?” Ging asked as he folded the papers to prevent the taller man from reading them.

Leorio clenched his jaw, not appreciating Ging avoiding answering his question as he did before during the meeting.

“You should be at the hospital!” Leorio shouted. While a part of him knew that Ging’s presence wouldn’t do anything to help his friend’s health he couldn’t ignore how furious it made him feel that the man who’s solely responsible for Gon becoming a hunter and thus into this mess in the first place was acting so dismissive of this very dire situation.

“Act like the father he needs right now instead of letting me do that instead!”

Despite only just arriving to support the boy it was more than Ging could say. In fact, it was obvious that he has parented Gon more than Ging ever had.

“I’m more of a father to him than you are!”

As before Leorio was the only one shouting while Ging kept his calm. He wasn’t bothered by the younger man’s words. From the way he got so angry during the meeting it was clear for all to see how much Gon meant to him. Which would make arguing with him about the lack of raising his own son very difficult.

Not to mention he wasn’t looking for an argument anyways. He was too busy enjoying the sight in front of him.

“I might as well be his father!”

“Do you want to be?” Ging asked a shine in his eyes as he did so.

That simple sentence immediately turned the angry almost furious man speechless.

“Do…

Do I want to be what?”

“Be Gon’s father?”

The way he said such a thing in such a casual way made the younger of the two incredibly confused. Again, thinking that he heard it wrong. It took him a moment to realize that Ging was being serious.

Which in turn made Leorio furious again. How could he just trust someone he never met with his son? Didn’t he know how much effort Gon put into trying to find him?

He was raging inside but he kept quiet. The questions that were bouncing through his head somehow becoming the reason he calmed down.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do. I’ll show him what a real father-son relationship should be like.” His anger was not gone from his voice and his gaze but his words were even and smooth.

Ging just smiled in return. One that made Leorio both furious and concerned.

“I'm on it."

Once again Ging's words left Leorio speechless enough to just watch the older man walk away. It kept him rooted to his spot despite his brain telling him to run after Ging. Or at the very least punch the bastard again. But he didn't. Instead, he took a moment to collect himself before returning to the hotel he was staying at. 

This day has been too much for him and all the exhausted med student wanted to do was sleep. To avoid anyone getting between him and his much-needed rest he put his phone on mute. Unfortunately with his mind still on Gon he got barely any sleep anyways. It didn't help that at six in the morning someone insisted on knocking on his door. Hard enough that he was sure that whoever was at his door was trying to punch it down. 

After putting on a shirt he slowly made his way to the door. Since he wasn't expecting anyone he was cautious, but not cautious enough to not open it. 

"Delivery for Leorio Paladinight."

That simple phrase was enough to completely wake the drowsy man up. As he was sure he hadn't ordered anything. And if he did he would most certainly not have it delivered to his hotel room. But curiosity got the better of him and he accepted the package. His name wasn't common enough for this to be sent to the wrong room after all. 

Slowly he turned around leaning against the door to close it. The package in his hand was more of an envelope than a box. Which eased his mind a bit. After all, there wasn't much that could be hidden inside of it after all. But as he looked over the envelope he realized there were no addresses on it at all. Making him feel a bit on edge. 

Nonetheless, he carefully opened it with his switchblade. Relieved to see that what was inside was just a single piece of paper. Which intrigued him enough to just pull all the papers out. Only to realize that there was still something inside of it. A quick squeeze revealed that what was left was most likely a small flat book of some sorts which made him decide to look at that later. 

For now, he would focus on the paper in his hand and he sat down on the hotel bed. Leorio was quick to read the paper, wondering what could be so important that it was delivered to his hotel room.

And while he didn't know what to expect this certainly wasn't it. 

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself. Not sure of how he could process this information. The normally brash man was reduced to a whisper as he couldn't believe what he was holding.

As what he was holding in his hands looked like a marriage certificate. One that declared him married to Ging Freecss. 

Still in shock he carefully put the piece of paper down before going back to the envelope. As expected there was a small flat book inside of it. To be more precise it was a passport. 

And after how much of a surprise a simple piece of paper gave him he wasn't very keen on opening this passport. But that didn't stop him from doing so. 

"That bastard!" Leorio stood up from both anger and surprise.

Not only did it look like he was suddenly married without his consent it also looked like his name got changed without his consent. As the passport that had his picture on it belonged to someone named Leorio Freecs. 

For a moment he just stared at his own picture. Wondering if this was just a prank or not. But then he remembered Ging's odd question. And his cryptic response when he agreed to that odd question. 

_"I'm on it."_

Those words confused him the other day but right now they made everything fall into place. Being married to Ging would make him Gon's step-father. And that was exactly what the older hunter offered him. 

Unfortunately, he didn't know enough about Ging to know if this was just some elaborate prank or not. But a feeling in his stomach couldn't help but fear that this was real. For a moment he just stood there. Until his phone screen turning on caught his attention. 

In an attempt to get his mind off of whatever it was that was going on he picked up his phone. He had some missed calls but no texts. Which assured him that whatever it was they were calling about wasn't about Gon or else they would've been more insistent on reaching him. 

For a moment he wondered who to call. At first, his mind went to Kurapika but he was sure at this point that the blonde wouldn't answer his phone and he'd rather not explain to a voicemail that he was suddenly married. Then his mind went to Killua. The white-haired assassin was his step-sons best friend after all. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leorio was about to call Killua until he remembered he would most likely get the kid's butler on the line. Deciding that he'd rather not deal with that so early in the morning he figured it was a better idea to call someone else. While he wanted to share this news with someone like Killua first he realized that he wasn't quite sure how to break the news to the ex-assassin. As he himself wasn't quite sure what was going on in the first place. 

On top of that, he was sure Killua couldn't provide him with the emotional support or even any kind of support whatsoever when it came to this. The best the boy could do was most likely laugh at him. He was sure that a conversation with the young teen would just leave him more frustrated and annoyed than he already was. 

Which meant he had to call someone who at the very least knew Ging. Or someone with the wisdom to help him through this. Or the patience to listen to him ramble about what his bastard of a husband has done. Or better yet someone who can help him with the fact that he was suddenly married to someone who he not only punched in the face but who he also considers a bastard and the worst father in the world. 

_(Scratch that, while Ging was a bad father he was sure Killua's dad was still worse. Either way, he knew Ging wasn't going to get a number one dad mug any time soon. Not because Gon wouldn't get him one but because he had to meet Gon to receive it.)_

Unfortunately, he didn't know anyone who could qualify for even one of these requirements. But he did know _about_ people who fulfilled some of these requirements. 

_The Zodiacs._

These people worked with Ging after all. And the fact that Ging was _not_ covered in bruises meant that they had at least enough patience to not punch the man whenever they saw him. Which made them probably also wise enough to help him through his odd circumstances. 

Luckily he had to be at the hunter headquarters in the first place. While it was still fairly early there was no way that he could go back to bed. And he was too stressed to even think about eating. Which made him quickly get ready before leaving his hotel room.

During his taxi ride to the headquarters, he looked up as much as he could about the Zodiacs. Both to prepare himself and to look for the one that was most likely to answer his call of help. But the ride was over before he knew it and he found himself nervously entering the building. 

From what he found about the Zodiacs Cheadle Yorkshire was his best bet. Not because he thought she knew the most about Ging but because he thought she would help him out. He could play in the whole both being the medical field after all, even if he was only a student. 

When he entered the building his plan was to ask at the reception for Cheadle Yorkshire. But before he got the chance to do so someone approached him first. 

"Mr.Paladinight!" 

His eyes snapped to the short green man who was currently walking up to him. Leorio remembered him from his Hunter exam. 

"Just the man I was looking for."

That simple sentence made him cock his head. Why would the secretary for the former chairman be looking for him? To not look too uninformed he kept quiet, waiting for the green man to tell him why he was being looked for. 

"The video informing everyone about the current voting results is going up soon but we couldn't find a proper picture of you. Would you mind quickly posing for one?" 

Leorio's face went blank. Too confused to even look the part. 

"What? Why would you need a picture of me for that?" he asked, showing what he intended to hide. 

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? You're currently the third most voted on candidate." 

When he heard that his mind went blank. As far as he knew he hasn't done anything yet that would justify voting for him. And even if all of his friends voted for him that wouldn't be nearly enough to make him third place. He wondered what put him on the map. What made him known by enough hunters to make them vote for him. 

His eyes widened when he realized just what that event was. The woman in the bunny suit, Pyon did say the meeting was on the hunter site. That realization came with even more questions. Was Ging hated that much that him punching the two-star hunter in the face was enough to make people vote for him. That thought made him smile, if only for how absurd it was. 

Realizing he zoned out he quickly looked back at the shorter man. 

"Oh, yeah sure," Leorio replied. Startled and a bit annoyed when the green man quickly took a picture of him. Not realizing they would do it on the spot. 

"Now that you have your picture, can I ask you for some help?" He figured he might as well ask Beans where Cheadle was, he should probably know after all. 

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Cheadle Yorkshire. Is she already here?"

If Beans was curious about why he wanted to know why he was looking for he didn't show it. Instead, he nodded. "She should be in the meeting room they're currently using for Zodiac meetings. It's on the 50th floor. I can walk you there if you'd like?"

"Thanks but I got it," Leorio smiled. Happy that so far things were going his way. Even though he was a bit confused on what to do with the information that people voted for him to become chairman.

He made his way to the elevator and pressed the button. Once the elevator door opened he turned around to wave at Beans. Who in turn waved back. Before he pressed on the floor button he stopped himself. 

"Oh, it's Leorio Freecs now!" He called out.

That earned him a confused look from the secretary and he couldn't help but smile. Before he replied he pressed on the 50th-floor button. 

"I got married to Ging!" 

That got him an even better reaction. He could practically see the gears in Beans' head turning before a look of surprise hit the man. 

"What?!" 

The tuxedo-wearing secretary quickly made his way to the elevator but before he could get it to stop the doors already closed. Leaving the man behind with his confusion. 

Seeing that made Leorio chuckle until it bubbled into a full-out laugh. He was married now. Something that didn't really hit him until this very moment. He, despite the lack of consent on his part, was a married man now. And while the most logical course of action would be looking for a way to get divorced another part didn't mind this at all. 

Not because he liked the idea of being married to Ging, but because being married Ging meant being Gon's step-father. And God knows that the kid could use at least one father figure who was going to be there for him without making him chase him first. 

So, no. He decided he wasn't looking for a way to get divorced. Instead, he was going to find a way to make Ging the father Gon deserved. And if that didn't work well then he himself would be the father Gon deserved. 

With that new mindset, he walked out of the elevator. His search for a certain green-haired woman was shorter than expected. As he found her walking through the hallway.

"Ms.Yorkshire?" he asked as he stepped towards her. 

That caught her attention quickly. "Leorio Paladinight? What may I help you with?" Cheadle asked with a smile. 

"It's actually Leorio Freecs now. I just got married to Ging."

Again this reply got the same reaction from Cheadle as it got from Beans. He could practically see her mind trying to make sense of what he just said. 

"I... I'm sorry but didn't you yesterday punch him in the face?"

"Yes."

"And wasn't that the first time you met him?"

"Also yes."

"And now you're telling me that you're married to him?"

"Yes."

He grinned at her. Noticing that she was still struggling with this idea.

"If you want, you can call Ging and ask him for yourself. I would call him for you, but I don't have his phone number."

Leorio grinned, seeing how skeptical she looked. So he opened his briefcase and showed her both his marriage certificate and his fresh of the print passport that showed off his new name. 

"So you're telling me that not only are you now married to someone you just met but you don't even have his phone number?"

Cheadle's face was stuck between disbelief and concern. Wondering how this happened in the first place. As yesterday he quite literally screamed at her fellow Zodiac to go to hell. And while she was sure that there were quite a lot of people who would like to do that as well that first meeting still made for a rocky foundation for any relationship, let alone a marriage. 

"Yes. But to be fair I just only found out I was married. Just two hours ago actually. Apparently, my input wasn't needed to both make this marriage official and for my last name to be changed."

Leorio huffed out that last part. A little bit insulted that nobody asked him before they went and changed his name. 

"That's Ging alright..." Cheadle replied with a roll of her eyes. As if changing people's names without their consent was something he did on the regular. Realizing in what kind of mess Leorio was the green-haired woman looked up at him with a comforting smile. 

"I suppose you're here to ask me to be your lawyer? While I'm not a divorce lawyer I would be more than willing to help you out with this." she offered sincerely. She knew what a pain in the ass Ging could be and she was sure that the young man in front of her had better things to do than to be married to a man like Ging.

"No, but thanks for the offer."

That answer caught her off guard. Which in turn made Leorio smile again. 

"I'm not planning on divorcing him."

Again this answer came off as unexpected to Cheadle. After all who wanted to be married to Ging Freecs of all people. She tried to think of a proper way to ask him if he was completely out of his mind but she couldn't find one.

"So... You're okay with this?" Cheadle settled on asking. Trying to find the reason why he was so calm about this all. 

"Not really... But I figured now Gon has at least one responsible father."

That reply quickly softened Cheadle's features. A soft smile with a hint of fond exasperation made its way on her lips. Something about yesterday has bothered her until now. Ging could've easily dodged that punch. But now she could see why he didn't. There was something special about this one. Perhaps the way Leorio was so obviously concerned about Gon made him realize how little he has done for the boy. And letting someone punch him who obviously cared about his son was both his own way of facing karma and a way to make Leorio feel better without literally doing anything but sit there. 

"And since we're married now I have an excuse to force that bastard to be the father Gon deserves!" 

Leorio's sudden change from calm and amused to shouting made Cheadle flinch for a moment. But his words quickly brought a trembling smile to her until she burst out into laughter. To be young and optimistic again. While she doubted he would have much success she knew she would offer him a shoulder and a listening ear once he got tired of trying. 

Her laughter clearly didn't bother him but ever the responsible and considerate woman she was quick to make herself stop and apologize curtly. 

"I can't hit him anymore since that would be domestic violence now but I'll find a way." 

Cheadle couldn't help but admire the fact that Leorio wanted to solve this problem without violence. While she was sure that Ging could win in a fight against Leorio if he wanted to there was something to be said about the young man's optimism. 

"I wish you all the luck with that."

His optimism made Cheadle smile. Despite her lack of belief she still hoped he would succeed. 

"And there's no need to call me Ms.Yorkshire. Cheadle is fine."

Leorio smiled back, happy to have at least made one acquaintance amongst the Zodiacs. 

"Now that we got that out of the way. Can you tell me something about my bastard of a husband? Other than the fact that he's Gon's deadbeat father and cheapskate, I know pretty much nothing about him." 

"Cheapskate?" 

"Yeah, he pretty much forced me into a marriage and he couldn't even bother to buy me a ring."

Leorio grumbled as if the only reason he was upset about suddenly being married to Ging was the fact that the man didn't bother to buy him a ring. 

That earned him an amused smile from Cheadle.

"Oi! I did bother to get you a ring."

The sudden voice of his husband and her fellow Zodiac made them both look in his direction. Leorio wondered how long he's been there. Hoping he has listened to them long enough that he heard him declare his plans to turn the older hunter into a better father. 

Ging held up a small box and he quickly threw it over to Leorio who caught it. It was quite obvious that the small box was a ring box and he opened it. As he looked at the ring he bit the inside of his cheek. Wondering how much it must've cost him as it looked quite expensive. 

Seeing as he wasn't planning on divorcing Ging he decided to put it on. Surprised to see that it fit perfectly. Perhaps that's why he only just got it. The ring still had to be made. Of course now came the question of how Ging knew his ring size but he decided to push that thought away. The man was able to get them married without his consent he was sure the older man had his ways. 

"What do you think?" 

Leorio asked Cheadle while he showed off his wedding ring. Ignoring Ging for now. He had to have a grip on his anger before he could talk to his _husband_. 

"I think it suits you."

The green-haired woman replied. You can say what you want about Ging but his years as a hunter did make him quite good at picking out treasures. 

"Thanks. Now if you excuse me I think I want to have a private conversation with my husband."

Leorio took a last look at Cheadle who gave him a smile of encouragement. He shot her back a nod before he turned to the double star hunter. The look on the man's face was a lot different from the scowl he was wearing at the meeting from yesterday. 

It could easily be described as a challenging smile. From what Leorio heard Ging was fond of games. Seeing as he did make an entire video game. 

Well if he wanted to treat their marriage as a game, Leorio was more than willing to play.

And he wasn't going to stop until he leveled Ging up from 'level 1 deadbeat dad' to 'level 100 amazing father who actually spends time with his only son'.


	3. Chapter 3

To keep their conversation private Ging and Leorio took up a conference room. Sitting across from each other as if they were actually having a business meeting. Or at least it would look that way if Ging was dressed the part. But only Leorio dressed the part of a professional that was fit for an office. 

Leorio looked at Ging trying to find a way to break this silence. While this wasn't the first time he was close to the man it was the first time that he was doing so with a calm mind. He noticed that if the man would actually bother _(and with that he meant shave and get rid of that weird looking hat)_ he could look quite nice. That thought immediately made him avert his gaze. While they were married he'd rather not think this way about his _husband_. 

"I don't know what possessed you to do this but know that I'm not going to be the one who ends this marriage." Leorio declared after he got a hold of himself. He wondered how much Ging heard of his conversation with Cheadle. 

He did after all yell at her that he was going to turn Ging into a proper father for _their_ son. And that he wasn't going to look for a divorce. 

By the way Ging smiled at him he could tell that Ging heard all of that. Which made things easier for him since now he didn't have to tell the older hunter what his plans were. 

"I know." 

Ging replied, despite being fully aware that Leorio already figured out that the older hunter knew about his plans. 

"But what about you?" 

That question caught Leorio off guard. Wondering where Ging was getting at with that. He already declared himself Gon's responsible father. 

"Kids notice bad marriages after all. I know you're planning on being a good father to _our_ son but what being a husband? Wouldn't want him to get upset because his parents don't get along now would we?"

That statement caught Leorio's attention. He knew what Ging was talking about. A couple staying together just because there were children involved was not only doomed to fail but was also damaging to the children it was trying to protect. But that was during normal circumstances and there was nothing normal about their circumstances, not even close. 

Leorio clenched his jaw as he thought this over. While he already started to think of Gon as his own kid the doctor to be was sure that the young teen only thought of him as a friend and perhaps just an older brother. But still who knows how long it would take him before he managed to turn Ging into a proper father. By then perhaps Gon would see him as a father. And he really didn't want to make the boy upset because he thought he was unhappily married even if right now he really only was married to Ging for the sake of a child. 

The younger of the two let out a groan. Getting frustrated about his current predicament. For a moment he let his head hang. Trying to make sense of all this mess. 

All the while Ging just looked at him. Waiting for the explosive young man to go from this defeated state to the firecracker who punched him in the face not only in front of a hall worth of people but also on television. 

"You know what?"

Leorio said as he looked up with a glare. The look that he wore when he yelled at Ging to go to hell. While at the time Ging was too busy lying on the ground to see it, he did watch the clip that was posted on the hunter site. 

"I'm not only going to be the best father Gon has but I'll also be the best damn husband you'll ever have!"

Despite how sweet the sentiment of his words actually was Leorio spit it out like it was venom. It almost made Ging afraid that the other was going to hit him. Almost of course as he did hear how Leorio was planning on doing this without violence. 

Ging's grin made his glare falter for a moment but he wasn't going to back down. Not now. 

"Good, because so far I'm the only one who has done any of his duties as a husband."

Despite doing his best what he just heard caught him off guard enough to let it show on his face. 

"I'm talking financial support. Med school isn't cheap and I figured you could use all the help you can get. So I paid off your tuition."

The casual way Ging told him this made his jaw slack. But before he could even think about saying something Ging cut him off. 

"I also made you a savings account that you can use once you finished school. Having a medical clinic that doesn't charge its patients costs quite a lot after all."

For a moment Leorio didn't believe what he heard. But if Ging was anything he didn't think the other would lie. Especially not about something like this. Despite that he couldn't help but fact check. Taking out his phone and logging into his school's website. Almost dropping his phone as he saw that his tuition was indeed fully paid off. 

He slowly lowered his phone and looked up at Ging.

"Thank you, Ging."

Leorio could feel the tears well up in his eyes but he didn't care. He was incredibly grateful after all. And it showed. While he was tearing up a smile graced his lips. 

That caught Ging off guard. Seeing Leorio like this, vulnerable and grateful made him want to reach out to the other. But because he didn't want to risk losing that smile he didn't. 

"Don't. I'm your husband, I'm supposed to take care of you."

While a part of him wanted to take that comment and remind him of the fact that he should've been taking care of their son instead he kept quiet. It was a rather nice moment and he'd rather not ruin it. Especially since he noticed the easy smile on Ging's face. Deciding that he wanted to keep that for just a little while.

"Oh. What's your phone number?" 

After his conversation with Cheadle he realized how weird it was that he didn't have Ging's phone number. They were married after all. Even if they haven't known each other for more than a day. 

Watching as Ging pulled out his phone he was quick to open his contacts to add his husband's number. But instead of a reply he noticed his phone go off. As he looked at the notification on the screen his eyebrow quirked when the text simply read. 

_Here it is._

While a little part of him was worried that his information was so easily found he calmed down a bit when he remembered that Ging was a double star hunter. Finding his information should be easy for him. Especially after managing to get them married without his input. And while he was still a bit bothered by this he was quick to save Ging's phone number. 

"I suppose it's my turn now to do some husbandly duties. I know it's still fairly early but my hotel isn't that far away."

Leorio was about to explain his plan but he couldn't help but realize what his words implied with how Ging was grinning at him. His entire face flushed red and he fiddled with his tie to distract himself. 

"I meant I wanted to make us lunch. As I can't provide you with financial support I figured a home-cooked meal would do."

Ging still kept his grin up but it was much softer than before. 

"I'd like that. But a hotel wouldn't be very proper, and I doubt that a hotel room kitchen is the best to cook in. I have an apartment we could go to instead."

Leorio thought about Ging's words. While a simple lunch could be made in his hotel room kitchen he did want to make something more elaborate. Especially after how much Ging had spent on him already, a simple sandwich just wouldn't do. 

Not to mention they were married now after all and while he didn't expect to move in with Ging any time soon he did want to know where his husband lived. 

But before he agreed something flashed through his mind. His plans were to turn Ging into a proper father. Having him go visit Gon at the hospital was part of that. Not to mention him being upset about Ging not visiting their son was the reason they met in the first place.

Ging could tell that he was thinking about something. Anyone could tell from the way he looked down while keeping quiet. 

"What's on your mind?"

"Trying to find a way to get you to agree to visit Gon without having to punch you in the face."

That got a little snort from Ging. As he knew that Leorio wouldn't hit him even if he let the younger man do so. 

"We can go visit Gon right now."

Ging's sudden willingness to visit Gon very much surprised Leorio as it seemed to come out of nowhere. 

"But instead of a homemade lunch, I'll upgrade that to a homemade dinner."

His husband's grin was charming in a way he couldn't deny. And Leorio did just promise to become the best husband. He was more than willing to cook a nice dinner. Especially since it would be good practice for once Gon woke up. 

He promised to be a good father to the boy after all. Which meant making sure the teen was healthy and that included getting proper meals. As a poor student, he made himself the cheapest of meals as he had to save money for his tuition and future practice Leorio wasn't used to cooking. But now that he had to take care of a family he was more than willing to give it his all.

"Great, now let's go visit Gon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I just wanted to make the visit to Gon a chapter on its own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> And so is some advice on what kind of tags I can add!


End file.
